Ever after high one-shots
by Untalented.fanfic
Summary: Bunch of (probably just) gay/lesbian one-shots of the characters in EAH. Rating is M just in case something is like that.
1. The awesome Raven Queen I know and love

Context: Post-Spring Unsprung. Apple confesses that she remembers everything and how she experienced it. And that also means what Raven had said to her.

Others: Pure fluff with a lot of angst. And this one is short. Also, I don't know how to even write the EAH "language", so I'm sorry about that.

I do not own Ever After High.

_"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I do know the Apple White, the awesome Apple White that I know and love, would never ever want anything to happen to the school she loves!"_ Raven had said that and it spiralled in Apple White's mind. Apple was laying on her bed. That wasn't normal for her. It was the day after the carneval and her head was spinning with thoughts. She heard the door open and Raven Queen saying hi. Apple didn't answer back right away. She sighed and got up to sit. "What is it?" Raven asked while coming into Apple's view. "I remember everything I did. While I was 'cursed'." The blonde sighed.

She didn't dare to look up at Raven. "So? Everything was fixed and now everything is back to normal." Raven said and Apple heard her sit on the black and purple bed. "So? I ruined everything! That's not like me." Apple said anger coming out her voice. Raven chukled. "You do realise you were under a spell. It brought the worst out of everyone. Or the opposite." She said. Apple knew that Raven was speaking the truth. "But there's something else. I-I wasn't actually myself. I mean I was, but I wasn't." She said. "Yes, go on." Raven insisted. "I was the 'real' me inside of the horrible person. I couldn't hear the evil thoughts. Nor could I control my body. But I could control the thoughts." Apple explained. Raven didn't say aynthing, but Apple could picture her nodding slowly. "I understand." Raven said quietly. "Were you cold?" She asked softly. Apple was so confused she had to look to her friend. "What do you mean?" She said. "Were you cold, when you were under the spell?" Raven explained. Apple nodded. "How do you even know that?" She asked with too much curiousity. "I'd rather not talk about it." Raven said quietly and looked at her hands. Apple didn't want to push the girl so she just let it be.

They were quiet after that. Raven had put her headphones on and then fallen asleep. Apple was playing on her mirrorphone, but decided to put it away. She fell to her back and sighed. She looked at Raven. The girl was sleeping quietly and almost too elegantly for her to be a villan. Wich she clearly wasn't. Apple knew that. She had always known that, but she just didn't want to believe it at first. Raven was also very pretty. She was almost perfect. Apple had known that too when she first saw Raven. She cringed at the memory.

Apple found herself studying Raven's features. She had stared the girl's face for ever after. She snapped out of it when she found herself looking straight at the girl's eyes. "It's not very princess-like to stare, is it?" Raven asked with snark, that didn't surprise the blonde at all. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought. I didn't mean to!" Apple apologized. "Apple, something's wrong. You always use only one apologetic phrase and neither of those was that one. What is it?" Raven asked, got up and walked to Apple's bed. Apple didn't move. Raven sat and took Apple's hands. "Please tell me. What is it?" She asked softly. Too softly to actually comfort Apple. "I-I don't know what's wrong." She said, knowing fully that lying wouldn't help. "I can see past your lies. Now, tell me." Raven sighed. Apple was quiet. The memories of what she had done to Raven while under the curse flying through her mind. And then came in Raven saying she loved her. "Do you love me in that way?" Apple asked quietly. "What?" Raven asked in clear confusion. "Yeah, didn't think so." Apple said before running out of thei shared room.

Apple was under the bleachers of the book-ball field. She had cried. She had cried and then became angry at herself. That didn't lead to anything but self-loathing and staying in her mind more than usual. She heard sparkles on the air and Kitty Cheshire was suddenly sitting next to her. "Oh, hi Kitty." Apple said and wiped away her tears. "Hi, Apple. What happened with Raven?" The half-cat asked. "What? How did you know?" The blonde asked. "Just tell me. I want to make some chaos before it's night." Kitty said. "I just misunderstood Raven. I- I thought she loved me. As more than a friend." Apple sighed. "Well, she totally does. You are so oblivious. I thought you'd be dating after the whole fiasco with the Legacy day." Kitty said. "What?" Apple blinked. Kitty just nodded and dissapeared with her grin leaving last.

Raven was there. She had appeared right after Kitty was gone. "Apple, I've been looking for you." The girl confessed and sat down next to Apple. "But why?" Apple asked. Raven sighed. "Because you're the awesome Apple White I know and love. Beacuse I do love you. I really do. And I know you probably don't want that. Your happily ever after is with Daring." She said. Apple was quiet. She was trying to process everything to be as clear as possible. "Well, I don't want that." Apple smiled and before Raven could apologize again she added: "Because I haven't been asked out yet. How would I know otherwise?" Apple smiled. Raven seemed reliefed. "Well, would you like to go on a date. With me?" Raven said, and somehow stammered through it. It was cute and Apple smiled. "Of course." She said and Raven stood up. She helped Apple to stand. Apple, forgetting everything about self-control, and her manners, kissed Raven. Raven tasted like, ironically, apples. The kiss was sweet, just like Raven. Apple could have stayed like that, but the lack of air made her back away. "Of course, because you are the awesome Raven Queen I know." Apple paused to kiss the girl once again. It was shorter but so sweet. "And love." Apple ended when she pulled back.


	2. Under the tree Faybelle x Briar 1-shot

Context: (I have no idea) Just some scenes with Briar and Faybelle under a tree. And also their graduation party for their ending semester.

Others: Pure fluff with angst, obviously. This one is definetly longer than my normal chapters.

I do not own Ever After High

Briar Beauty was sitting under a maple tree a book in hand. She heard wings flutter and a smile crept to her lips. "Faybelle Thorn." She said and the dark fairy's daughter sat next to her. "Hi Rose." Faybelle said in a mock tone. "Don't call me that." Briar said and slapped the faery with her arm. "Hi, Briar." Faybelle said dragging her name. "What are you doing here?" Briar sighed, but smiled at the other girl's antics. "Well, you should ask yourself that." Faybelle shrugged. Briar sighed and put her book down. It holded stories of her family. "I came to think." She said quietly. Faybelle nodded. "So, are you going to back off?" She said and turned her head towards the tan girl. "I'm sorry. I don't want to lose everyone I care about." Briar said. About a month before the semester was over. "I know. Well, you're the only one I care about. I wouldn't lose anything." Faybelle sighed. They were quiet after that. "After you would eventually wake up. You would live and then die. And then I wouldn't have anything." Faybelle continued. It wasn't like her to open up so much. But it was Briar, who she talking to. It was different. "I would still die. Even if you didn't curse me." Briar pointed out. "Yeah, but I would have more time." Faybelle said. She knew that Briar was looking at her, confused. "More time to be with you." She finally said very quietly. She heard the hurt in her voice. Briar leaned back. Faybelle curled up in a ball. They stayed like that.

Time passed and finally Briar leaned forward again. "I can do it. For you." She said. Faybelle's heart stopped for a second. "What?" She asked. "If you want your destiny to be fulfilled, then fine. I'll do it." Briar repeated. "But only, because you couldn't live without me." She continued with a sarcastis tone. "Yeah." Faybelle sighed. "After graduation then." She said and started to stand up. Briar took her hand and held it there. Faybelle turned back. "But you better be there when I wake up. If you aren't, I will come and kill you myself." Briar said sternly. "Obviously." Faybelle nodded and pulled the girl up too. "Don't forget your book. You'll going to need it." Faybelle said and left, leaving Briar alone.

It had been a week when Briar and Faybelle had talked. And then it happened again. Briar was looking absently through the book. It was the same page under the same tree. "Hi Faybelle." Briar said and looked through the picture. Her mother was last, before herself of course. "Hi Briar." Faybelle said. Briar knew something was wrong. First, there wasn't any nickname and secondly there wasn't any mockery. "What is it?" She asked softly and turned towards the fairy. "I don't need to do it. Since the Storybook of Legends is inside of us or something, I don't need to do it. I just want to do it." Faybelle said. Briar hummed. "Was that the only reason?" She asked. Faybelle sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked away. "I'm going to still say yes. But could you make the curse shorter? Like hundred months?" Briar said and closed the book. "Yeah, that's still 8 years." Faybelle mused. "I know. And 8 years isn't bad, right? You could do it again someday." Briar said. Faybelle's eyes stung. "Faybelle, what is it? Please don't cry. Just tell me." Briar said and made Faybelle to look at her. Faybelle took a deep breath. "When the curse is broken, I don't belong in _your_ world. I belong only in _my_ world. We lose everything. And I lose you." Faybelld said. Briar still had her face by the chin. "8 years. You would have 8 years. Isn't that enough?" Briar tried to smile. "Just forget it. I just won't do it." Faybelle sighed. Briar's hand was warm on her chin. Briar smiled. "Would you do it if you could save me?" She suddenly asked. Faybelle pulled back and Briar let her. "You can't curse and save someone at the same time." Faybelle sighed she stood up and turned back to look at Briar. "I'll stay here for awhile." Briar said. Faybelle nodded and flew away. Briar cried the second Faybelle was gone.

Again it had been a week. Briar was under the same tree. She was on the same page. "Oh look who's here. Little Rosey." Faybelle mocked and flew down. "Oh please." Briar said back. Faybelle snacthed her book and flew just above the ground. "Please, Faybelle, give it back. You know how precious it is." Briar pleaded. Faybelle shrugged and flew closer to the highest tree banches. She put the book there and grinned. "Faybelle." Briar said sternly. "What? I'll give it back. Just not now." The fairy smirked and flew back down. Briar sighed and sat back down. Faybelle sat closer than before. "I'm not mad at you. I'll take "living in peace" any day. If it means I'll get to be with you." Faybelle said sarcasticly, but her voice softened when she said the last part. Briar hummed in apprecition. "Can I touch your wings?" She suddenly asked. "Why?" Faybelle said and looked very suspicious. And pretty. "Because I want to. Can I?" She smiled. "Fine. But please, they aren't made from the strongest material." Faybelle sighed and moved so that her back was in front of Briar. Briar was mesmorized just by how much Faybelle trusted her. She looked at the wings and gently put her hand on them. She felt Faybelle tense, but the dark fairy didn't stop her. Briar continued.

She traced her fingers on the pattern that Faybelle had on her wings. "You have beautiful wings, Faybelle." Briar said. Faybelle would never admit it, but she blushed. "Thanks. I already knew that." She scoffed. "I know. You're really beautiful too." Briar whispered softly. "Well, I have to." Faybelle stammered. "I know." Briar said while starting to draw circles on the clear wings. "Do you like, feel what I do to your wings?" She asked. "Yes." Faybelle said almost too quickly. "Do you like it?" Briar asked cautiously, but she smiled. Faybelle muttered something that Briar didn't catch. It sounded like agreement. They stayed silent while Briar studied the fairy's wings and their sensitivity. She found that the tips of the wings were one spot that were really sensitive. Faybelle would become totally a new fairy when Briar would touch them even lightly. She would humm and relax completly. "How many have had this honor?" Briar asked the fairy while smiling. "Only you." Faybelle said immediatly. She had closed her eyes, but opened them now. "Really?" Briar asked. She was sure Faybelle had had someone who would do this to her. "Yeah, you're kinda the only person, who is this close to me." Faybelle confessed. "Not even Dutchess?" Briar asked, but smiled proudly either way. "Nope. Just you." Faybelle repeated. Briar hummed. "I feel honored." She said with the slightest bit if mockery. "Well, obviously!" Faybelle said and Briar knew she was rolling her eyes sarcasticly. "But I am too. Who knew Briar Beauty would like my wings. Like come on, we're supposed to be enemies!" Faybelle said loudly. Luckily they were quite far from the campus. "I'm glad you feel that way." Briar said softly. Faybelle just shrugged.

Briar continued her exploring, until Faybelle suddenly stood up. "Sorry, princess, but I gotta go! Look at the time!" Faybelle said and Briar saw that the time was already half past six. "We were here about 5 hours." Briar says and stands up. "Don't you want your book?" Faybelle asked. "No need." Briar says and starts walking towards the school. Faybelle flew past her. Her wings were really beautiful.

One week later Briar found herself under the same tree. She just sat there and picked up pieces of grass with her fingers. She had climed the tree to get her book already. She felt happy. And then she heard the wings flutter. She smiled. "Hi Faybelle." She said and the fairy huffed. "How did you know it was me?" Faybelle pouted. "Because I know you." Briar smiled brightly. "What happened? You're practicly glowing." Faybelle mocked. "Can I touch your wings again?" Briar asked. Faybelle nodded and they got into the same position. "So, why are you like that?" Faybelle asked. "Because I get to spend time with you." Briar confessed. "Really? Why would you like spending time with me?" Faybelle asked confusion in her voice. "I don't know. I just do." Briar said. They fell into silence.

"Does it scare you?" Briar asked while she dragged her hands across the wings. "What?" Faybelle asked. "That I like spending time with you. That I'm the one who you would miss." Briar explained. "I wouldn't miss you." Faybelle whispered. "Oh." Briar said. "I would miss this." Faybelle said. "Me touching your wings?" Briar asked. "Yes. You're..., good at this." Faybelle said and Briar's face flushed. "Well, I'm glad. At least you would miss some part of me." Briar sighed. Faybelle tried to gather herself. "Ok, I would miss your voice." She said. "And why?" Briar asked. "Because it's soft." Faybelle said. Briar was taken back, but continued working on the wings. "And I would miss your smile. Because it's welcoming." Faybelle confessed. Briar smiled at the compliment. "And your personality too. You're like really kind, but so lively at the same time." Faybelle said. Briar hummed. "Ok, I would definetly miss you." Faybelle said. "I knew it." Briar smirked and put her fingers on the tips of the wings. Faybelle hummed in delight. Briar continued her work like that.

Briar followed the pattern up and down Faybelle's wings. "Two weeks and we graduate." Briar said quietly. "Yes." Faybelle nodded. "Where are you going to go?" Briar asked. "Back to Mother. And then just live there, I guess." Faybelle shrugged. "And you?" She continued. "I don't know. Maybe do the same." Briar said. "Don't you want to go on an adventure?" Faybelle asked and tilted her head a little. "Well, probably. I just don't want to do it alone." Briar told the fairy. "Just ask your prince to come with you." Faybelle said. "I don't have a prince. Unless I sleep the 100 years I won't have anyone." Briar shrugged. "Oh, right. Ask Apple? Or Raven? Or Blondie?" Faybelle offered. Briar didn't say anything. She sighed and went to work with the tips if the wings. "I don't know. Maybe I'll ask you." She said quietly. Faybelle was quiet. "I know that you don't want to, but I just thought." Briar said shyly. "I'd like that." Faybelle said slowly. Briar smiled at that and scratched the wings' tips. Faybelle shuddered and Briar knew she had hit a sweet spot. She looked at the fairy before her. The girl was shuddering and stiff. So she stopped the scratching and just started to work her fingers in patterns.

They were quiet for about five minutes. "Could you scratch the tips?" Faybelle asked softly. Briar was taken back, but just shrugged. She scratched the tips and she almost thought that Faybelle would pass out. "You ok?" Briar asked softly. Faybelle nodded stiffly. "Good." Briar said and they fell into silence.

Briar was about to stop. "Please don't." Faybelle whispered softly. Briar was confused by the tone of the fairy's voice. "But my hands hurt, because I've scratched your wings for 3 hours." Briar whined with mock. Faybelle was still for a couple of seconds. "Fine." The fairy said and stood up. She helped Briar to her feet. Briar yawned. "You also can't just assume I have the willpower to go on. I'm still her daughter." Briar smirked. "I know that." Faybelle said quickly. Before she could fly away Briar stopped her. "You liked it, didn't you?" She smirked. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Faybelle said. "Oh you definetly did." Briar said and pulled the shorter girl down to the ground. She reached towards the wings and touched the tips. She saw and felt Faybelle almost collapse to the ground. "Not fairest." The fairy hissed and Briar laughed. "See you next week." Faybelle smiled. Briar waved after her while smiling still very brightly.

The following week hurled past like there was a spell on the time. Briar didn't mind. She was reading the book under the same tree. Briar didn't hear Faybelle. So to be honest she almost hit the fairy. Faybelle had come from the opposite side and snuck behind the tanned girl. Briar was also very invested in her book. She yelped and shot up. She also fell back down. Gladly she saw Faybelle's wicked grin. "Ha, got you." She said lazily and sarcasticly. "Very funny Faybelle." Briar said and walked back to her position under the tree. "Why didn't you hear me?" Faybelle asked. Briar sighed and took the book back to her lap. She opened the book and Faybelle clearly understood. Her Mother was standing there, while Aurora was sleeping in her bed. "Mother liked her." Faybelle whispered and sat next to Briar. Obviously Briar knew this. That's why she never told about her own feelings towards the fairy next to her. "Family tradition, I guess?" Briar joked. Faybelle chukled. She didn't say anything about the way her mother had liked the Sleeping beauty. It wasn't like she felt the same way, right? Definetly not. "She's pretty, but something about her is just wrong." Briar said. "Grief, mix that with the proudness of your own work and that's what you get." Faybelle said easily. Somedays her Mother told her everything. And those days were sparse. That's why Faybelle remembered them. "Is that what you would feel?" Briar whispered. Faybelle was quiet. "Yes." She nodded slowly. "You don't look like her. You're better." Briar said. "Well, thanks. Just never say that to her face." Faybelle laughed. Briar leaned her head so, that it was on Faybelle's shoulder. Faybelle flinched. She wanted to move, but just couldn't. So they stayed like that.

Briar finally moved and went to sit behind Faybelle. Her wings flapped once from, what Faybelle could think, hexcitment. "You're so eager." Briar said. Briar was going to say something, but closed her mouth just in time. "You're good at it." Faybelle sighed. Briar stayed quiet and started to draw patterns.

"They're really beautiful." Briar sighed. "So you've said." Faybelle told her. "I just wanted to say it again. I mean it." Briar smiled. She closed her eyes for two seconds just focusing on her breathing and the way Faybelle's wings fluttered once in a while. "I know. You're beautiful too." Faybelle said sincerely. Briar was quiet after that. "Are you just saying that?" She asked. "No. I mean, kinda. It's even in your name, for crying out wolf! But no. I really mean it." Faybelle said. "That's nice of you." Briar said. "I know. Aren't I the perfect villan?" Faybelle choked out a laugh. "I didn't mean it like that. And yes you are. Better than Raven at least. You're probably the most devoted villans out here." Briar said and scratched the wings' tips again. It earned her a satisfied humm. "I mean, you are her daughter. But, sorry to say this, you're kinda gotten softer." Briar said cautiously. Faybelle stiffened and spun around. "I'm not soft!" She said. "I know that." Briar said. "Then why did you say it?" Faybelle asked a hint of anger in her voice. "Towards me at least." Briar said. She knew that the longer this was going to go on the angrier Faybelle would become. "I'm not going soft on anybody." Faybelle growled. Briar sighed. She had to say it. She just had to. But she couldn't. "I understand that. I just said it." Briar said. The anger coming from the fairy was affecting her in a way she really doesn't like. She started to fear the fairy. "Why would you say it?" Faybelle demaded to know and came closer the anger illuminating her face. "Faybelle don't." Briar said as sternly as she could. Obviously the fairy didn't stop her actions. She came closer. Briar's breathing hitched, but the fairy seemed out if it. Briar had to tell the girl. And that she did. "Faybelle, I love you." Briar said. Faybelle snapped out of her "phase". "You what now?" Faybelle asked. "I know you heard me. And I know it's stupid and all, but at least I've said it." Briar said and the whole time she looked Faybelle straight in the eyes. Her expression was confused and somehow hurt. "And I would have said it somewhere else, and some other time, but you..., you scared me. And I don't like to fear you." Briar said. Her breathing had calmed down, but her heart was pumping who knows how fast. "Why would you love me?" Faybelle said slowly. "Because, I just do. I love the way you're snarky and I love how you're always so put together. And don't get me started on what I think about your appearance." Briar said. She tried to get it all out. Maybe it would be easier to take the rejection that way. But it never came. Instead came Faybelle's lips on her own and the warmth of their bodies pressed together. "I love you too. But now's not the time. I'll see you at school." Faybelle said softly when they parted. Briar watched how the fairy flied out of her sight. She backed away and leaned on the tree. She smiled. Faybelle tasted sweet and just like hocus latte.

The week went by. Briar hadn't seen Faybelle whole week and it was killing her. She wasn't at their usual spot. She was further away. She didn't have her book and now she just waited. And soon enough Briar heard Faybelle's wings fluttering. "Hi Briar." The fairy said while sitting next to the brunette. "Why haven't I seen you? You can't just tell someone you love them back and then never seeing the other!" Briar was seemingly upset. "I was studying, believe it or not." Faybelle said. "We had a big test. I'm sorry I didn't contact you." Faybelle apologized. Briar was still upset, but nodded. Faybelle took Briar's hands gently. "I'm sorry, ok? I said it wasn't a good time then." She said softly. Briar looked at the fairy with hurt. Briar saw that Faybelle's eyes were hurt too. And very apologetic. "Come on. You're supposed to be the better one! You're the princess." Faybelle with that trademark snark of hers. "Really, and what are you then?" Briar asked and fixiated her gaze into Faybelle's eyes. "The best villan in the world. Who's in love with her princess." Faybelle said smoothly and a bit sarcasticly. "Love you too." Briar said and kissed Faybelle. They broke apart while smiling.

"Remember when Crystal was here?" Briar asked. "Yep. Don't remind me." Faybelle said. They were still sitting under the tree. "Do you remeber when we gathered the roses to help her dad?" Briar asked. "If you're going to ask something about the spinning wheel or the room go ahead." Faybelle said and crossed her arms. "Why did you courage me to touch it?" Briar asked. She was still hurt because of it. "I think you felt it too. The magical pull, but not just to the wheel?" Faybelle asked. "Yes." Briar sighed. Because of Faybelle had been there she had felt herself beign pulled even harder. It had been a beautiful seen. "But you were shocked when I actually was going to do it." She said. "Well, I could have lost you." Faybelle muttered. "I know. Do you remeber the dream too?" Briar said and smiled at the memory. "Well, yeah." Faybelle said. "We had the same dream then, right?" Briar asked curiously. "Even in a dream I couldn't do it." Faybelle said coldly. "We kissed. In the dream afterwards, didn't we?" Briar thought out loud. "Yep. And neither of us talked about it." Faybelle concluded. "Well, did you love me then?" Briar asked. "I think I've loved you since the trip to Wonderland. I missed you to the point I thought I would go mad." Faybelle confessed. "I think I've always loved you. At least since I saw you on the first day." Briar said. "Are you competing against me? On when we started to love each other?" Faybelle asked. There was a hint of something in the fairy's eyes that Briar couldn't place. "No, of course not!" She said. "Ok, good." Faybelle smiled and sat right next to Briar. She hugged the tan girl. They stayed likd that.

The clock had turned to 8. They were still under the tree. "Are you hexcited for tomorrow?" Faybelle asked. "I'll have to leave you." Briar said. "I could come to your place, right?" Faybelle asked. "Well, you know, my parents wouldn't be so happy with it." Briar said. "Let's talk about it later, ok?" She continued. "What are you going to wear?" Faybelle said after nodding. "I won't tell you." Briar teased. "What about you?" She turned the question back to the fairy. She was still wrapped around Briar. "Well, since I'm not evil." She started sarcasticly and Briar laughed. "I'll be wearing a dress, obviously. It's black with some light blue. And I have no idea what to do with my hair, but I'll figure it out in time." The fairy ended. "Well, what ever you would wear, you're beautiful." Briar said. "So are you." Faybelle said. They got up. "Could you walk with me?" Briar asked the fairy. "Yeah, sure." Faybelle shrugged. "Thanks." Briar said and pecked the girl's cheek.

It was a sunny morning and everyone was busy. Either getting ready or just talking. Briar had woke up early, something she usually didn't do. She did her morning ruotine and helped Ashlynn with her hair. Ashlynn was also the only one who knew about her and Faybelle.

Faybelle had promised to come and "pick up" Briar. And as soon as Briar opened her door she was mesmerized. "Wow." She breathed out. "Thanks. You look beautiful." Faybelle said. Briar was really glad that Ashlynn had already left. She blushed from the compliment. Faybelle kissed the corner of her mouth. She was shorter by about 5 cents (about 1.9 inches) so she had to lean in. "If only you wore heels." Briar smirked. "I can't help it, ok! Your mother's tall! And your father too." Faybelle huffed. "Hey, don't be like that. It's really cute." Briar said. "I'm not supposed to be cute." Faybelle said. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Briar smiled. "Yeah yeah. Let's just go already!" Faybelle ushered. "Faybelle. Did you do something to your wings?" Briar asked while examining the fairy's wings. "I just changed them to fit this dress. I can do that, if you didn't know." Faybelle rolled her eyes at the last part. "I remember. They looked really cool." Briar said and started to walk towards the charmitorium. Faybelle followed her.

"People are going to question this, you know." Faybelle said. They had about 5 minutes. "I know. Does it bother you? We can always sit apart." Briar offered. "Yeah no. And you better sit right next to me or I will curse you right here." Faybelle threatend. "Yeah yeah. Let's just go before we're late." Brair smiled and they went inside. There was only some whispering, but not much. Maybe it didn't even matter.

They sat next to Ashlynn, Blondie, Apple and Raven. Faybelle was in the further seat on the left. Brair sat next to her. She heard some whispering again. She looked around and saw two students looking at them with a mixture of emotions. They laughed, but then they looked like they were going to murder someone. Faybelle wasn't angry. Not one bit. That's why she definetly didn't use a spell that would spill any drinks or food on them. It worked right away and Faybelle smirked wickedly. "Faybelle?" Briar asked. She'd noticed the fairy's expression. "What? I swear I didn't do anything. Nothing at all." She whispered and smirked. "Why and who?" Briar asked. "I just teached them a lesson. It's nothing big and it'll wear out in an hour." Faybelle shrugged. "This isn't over yet." Briar said sternly, but smiled. She turned to listen to Headmaster Grimm speak.

Faybelle got bored, really easily. She was bored when the presentation was only been going on for 15 minutes. She knew the 45 minutes would be just oh so painful. She tried to find something that she would use not to die from boredom. She had left her mirrorphone in her dorm room. There was nothing interesting happening. And then she found herself looking at Briar. She studied everything she could find that was interesting. Briar had a concerned and focused look on her face. Her eyes were sparkling, because of the lighting. Her lips were parted just the slightest. Then she looked at the girl's neck. Faybelle really wanted to kiss her. But she didn't. So she went to the even better plan. She checked carefully and timidly the people behind them. Only two students. That was just wonderiffic. Faybelle leaned just a little bit towards Briar and snaked her hands towards the girl's sides. She dragged her nails up and down. Briar opened her mouth a bit more, but she didn't say anything. Faybelle saw Briar's annoyed face. So she continued. She smirked and started dragging her nails closer and closer towards Briar's chest. She then felt her hand beign grabbed. Briar looked at her. "Don't. Or I'll make you leave." She snarled. Faybelle nodded. She liked that tone more than she would like to admit. And now she was turned on. Well that was just great!

Everything was done and now they had the summer to themselves. Everyone was saying their goodbye-s and everyone was just so emotional. Faybelle wasn't sad. She had made up her mind and she was going to Briar's castle. She was beaming. And then she just stood while Briar said her goodbye-s and then they left together.

They were standing close to the Beauty-castle. There were guards waiting. "They won't let me in." Faybelle noted. "Of course they will. I'm their princess, and I'll just demand them." Briar rolled her eyes. The guards weren't happy and two followed them to the castle's doors and then inside. Briar's parents weren't happy either. They let Faybelle stay, but glared at her from a distance. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. They're supposed to hate me. Like you should too." Faybelle smiled. "Well I don't. I hope you know that by now." Briar said seriously. "Of course I do." Faybelle smiled more sincerely. She glanced at their surroundings and then kissed Briar's cheek.


	3. Doubts Raven x Apple (One-shot)

Context: Raven gets help to her doubts by Lizzie and Ashlynn. She tells them to Apple.

Others: Fluff and angst, because these two clearly can't have anything to be just pure fluff.

Raven Queen is lying next to Apple White. The blonde is sleeping while Raven stares into the ceiling. She sighs and slips out of the other girl's arms. She has done that too many times already to know how to move. She glances back at the girl who hasn't woken up. "Charm you later." She whispers and leaves their dorm.

Raven walks around campus. It is evening, so it's quiet. "Raven?" Asks a voice. "Hi Ashlynn. And Lizzie." Raven smiles tiredly. She glances at the girls and walks closer. The two girls are sitting at a table in Hocus Latte. "What's up?" Lizzie asks. Raven sighs and sits down. "Nothing big. Do you mind if I'm with you?" She says and the two royals nod. "Is it Apple?" Lizzie asks carefully. "I don't know. Nothing's wrong, and that's what I worry about." Raven tells them. "If nothing's wrong, then why would you worry?" Ashlynn asks and smiles sweetly. "We don't fight anymore. At all. And she's been so quiet lately." Raven sighs. "It can't be that bad. She would tell you if something's wrong." Lizzie shrugs. "Yeah, I guess so." Raven says. "So, what's up with you?" She asks. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Hunter and I had fight, but I know we'll make it up, eventually." Ashlynn says and sips her coffee. "I haven't found anyone yet, but I don't complain about it." Lizzie explains. Raven nods. "Why did you even come here?" Lizzie asks. "I just didn't want to be there." Raven says and leans back while looking down. "Are you doubting your feelings for her?" Ashlynn asks suddenly. "What? No! I doubt her feelings towards me." Raven says quickly, but quietly. "What were you even doing when you decided to come here?" Lizzie asks. "Sleeping." Raven answers and Lizzie raises her brow in question and Ashlynn chokes on her coffee. "N-not like that! We were just sleeping. And then I woke up and left after about 10 minutes." Raven explains very quickly. "Ok sure. Do you think that she would be upset if you weren't there when she woke up? I mean come on Raven. How many times have you done this?" Lizzie muses. "I don't know. Like the seventh, I guess." Raven sighs. "Raven, do you really think that she likes that? You're her girlfriend, you're not supposed to just dissapear any once in a while." Lizzie says. "She's right, Raven. If this is the seventh time, maybe she thinks you don't have any feelings for her anymore." Ashlynn says and drinks her coffee again. It dawns on Raven for the first time. "I've been such an idiot!" She sighs. "It happens. You've been dating for five months, she'll understand for sure. Why do even leave? Why did you leave the first time?" Ashlynn says sweetly. "I don't even know. I just didn't want to be there. I mean I want to be with her, but I just don't know." Raven doubts. "You need to find a reason, Raven. If you don't find a problem, you can't fix it." Lizzie shrugs. "I know. Maybe I do doubt myself." Raven says. "I mean not my feelings, but my worth or something." She continues. "I know what you mean. Hunter was the same at first. He doubted his worth, but he told me and we figured it out." Ashlynn smiles and puts her coffee back on the table. "Or in other words. Tell her about this." Lizzue says easily and leans back. Raven nods, thanks the girls and starts heading back to the school.

Raven opens the door and hears only silence. "Apple?" She asks. "You came back." Apple says quietly. Raven sighs and comes around the corner. Apple isn't facing her. She's staring out of their window. "Apple, I'm sorry I left. Again." Raven says, wincing at how bad it really sounds. She leans her side on the wall closer to Apple's bed. "But why?" Apple asks quietly. "I have doubts." Raven confesses. "What?" Apple asks and turns around. She has been crying. Raven can tell even if the blonde now looked perfect and put together. "Not about my feelings towards you, but your feelings towards me. And I've started to wonder if I'm really worthy to even be with you." Raven sighs. "Why on ever after would you doubt that?" Apple asks confusion present in her voice. "You've been distant. And I mean come on, you got woken up by Darling. She's your happily ever after." Raven says with a bit of a growl. "I've only been distant, because you've been so distant. You always leave me. Is it because of your doubts?" Apple tells her. Raven isn't mad or sad about anything that Apple had said. She just feels devasted. "What about Darling? She was the one who woke you up." Raven rolls her eyes a little. "But you weren't the villan of the story. You literally helped to save the realms with me. Against your mom." Apple smiles. "That still doesn't explain why you would be with me and not her." Raven shrugs. She feels more happy now, but she wasn't sure enough. "Because I don't love her." Apple says. The simple phrase swirled in Raven's mind. "You..., love me?" Raven questiones. She tries to wrap her head around it. She looks down and just tries to think clearly. She realises only that Apple is in front of her when her hands are beign held. "Yes." The blonde says sincerily. She was shorter, but not by a lot. Raven's mind short-cirscuits and she just stares at the royal. Her mind quickly racing up to the words the blonde had said to her. "I love you too. Even if it doesn't appear like it. I mean I-" Raven was cut off by Apple kissing her. They broke off. "I know. You don't need to explain." Apple chukled. They hold each others gazes. Raven didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She cupped the girls cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.


	4. It's not supposed to be easy

Context: I don't even know.

Others: Just a weird and short story I wrote at 2 am.

Faybelle was laying in her bed, lazy as ussual. Duchess was somewhere, probably with Poppy. She sighed and then there was a light knock at the door. "Come in." Faybelle groaned. Inside stepped Briar Beuty herseld. Faybelle froze and then stood up quickly. "Hi Faybelle." Briar smiled sweetly. "Why are you here?" Faybelle asked. Briar chuckled. "I just came to say thank you." Briar smiled. "For what?" Faybelle raised a brow. "For not letting me touch the spinning wheel." Briar voice grew a bit sentimental. "You've thanked me before and I've said no problem. Why are you really here, Briar?" Faybelle asked, her voice sounded a bit cold. Briar stepped a bit closer. "We both know about that dream we shared in the tower." She said quietly. "So? It doesn't mean anything. It was a dream." Faybelle huffed and collapsed onto her bed. Briar followed her by sitting on the bed beside her. "My mom once told me, what it was like to dream for 100 years." Briar smiled lightly. "Oh geez." Faybelle gagged. "She also told me how the dreams she saw were made. They were made from real life and feelings." Briar said and turned her head to look at Faybelle. "Oh really?" Faybelle smiled sarcasticly. "And it was the same magic." Briar continued. Faybelle didn't know how to respond so she just sighed.

"We're not supposed to have this conversations nor feelings, at least not for each other." Faybelle said and looked at the ceiling. Briar nodded and leaned back. "But it's never that easy, huh?" She said softly. "Nope." Faybelle sighed and sat up. "I'll leave." Briar smiled. Faybelle stopped her by kissing her. Briar moaned into the kiss and kissed back. "It's not supposed to be easy." Faybelle smiled. Briar nodded, her eyes full of understanding and love. "Because then it wouldn't be an adventure." Faybelle continued. "And it's about the journey, not the price." Briar finished and Faybelle smiled. "You know me so well." Faybelle teased. "I know." Briar said. She layed back and Faybelle hovered over her. "Duchess will be gone for a while." She started. Briar smiled at her, her eyes darkening. "Then let's not waste any time." Briar sighed and Faybelle straddled her.


	5. Something very different

Context: Faybelle is sick, Briar helps and then Faybelle confesses

Others: This doesn't really have a plot. I just wanted to write something to get out of writer's block

Briar Beauty was looking through her window. Ashlynn was with Hunter somewhere. Sometimes she wanted to gag at the happy couples. She also wanted someone, she just didn't know who. Well, she did know who, she just didn't know if that person wanted it too. So she sighed deeply and kept gazing into the sunset.

Briar heard the door open and turned around. "Hi Ashlynn." She smiled. "Hi Briar." Ashlynn sighed. "Did you guys fight?" Briar asked and followed te girl onto her bed. Ashlynn nodded. "What was it about?" Briar asked. She knew that Ashlynn was gathering herself and then she would tell her. And then she would break into tears. This was nothing new to Briar. "I just asked about the future and the destiny. And it broke into a fight." Ashlynn sighed. "I'm so sorry. But this isn't a new fight, and you made up. It can't be that bad, right?" Briar smiled sadly. Ashlynn shook her head. "We're on a break." She whispered. This was new to Briar, she definetly didn't know how to handle a break between Ashlynn and Hunter. "Will you be ok?" She asked, not knowing how to comfort. Ashlynn nodded while giving back a sad smile. "Do you know how long you are on a break?" Briar asked slowly. "Hunter said that I need to figure out if beign with him is more important than my destiny." Ashlynn sighed shakily and closed her eyes for a moment. Briar knew that she was reliving the event. "Well, this doesn't mean you have broken up. You are just on a break, you just need to figure things out, right?" Briar questioned. "Yes! But I know that he is more important to me, that's what I always tell him!" Ashlynn sighed. She was clearly frustrated. "You should talk to Apple, I don't think I'm supposed to give you any advice. I haven't even been in a long-term relationship." Briar said, she was backing away from the situation. Ashlynn smiled quickly and nodded. "Thank you for listening again." She said and got up. "No problem Ash." Briar smiled and she was alone again.

Briar was browsing through pictures on her phone. She saw a picture from her birthday last week. She was standing with Apple and Blondie. There were other people too. She was smiling the same smile as she was now. Briar remembered that Ashlynn had taken so many pictures before Blondie had picked the one that was just right. She zoomed into the picture and the smile was placed with a frown. She zoomed more and saw a certain faery looking at them. It was Faybelle. Briar sighed, she hadn't invited her - not, because of the curse that faybelle had, her family was immune to it. So she got up and started walking towards the Faery's doorm room.

She knocked and a very angry and tired Faybelle opened it. "Wha-! Briar?" Faybelle asked. "You were at my birthday party. I didn't invite you, and you know I didn't forget." Briar crossed her arms. Faybelle groaned slightly. "Look, even if the curse didn't affect you, it's kinda my family's thing. Coming to parties where we aren't invited." Faybelle sighed. "I know, but why were you there anyway? We're supposed to hate each other, not come into each other's parties unless invited to." Briar shot back calmly. "Yeah yeah, but did it cross your mind that I'm a villan? I do what I do, and I keep coming to your public parties, invited or not." Faybelle said, her voice darkening. Briar sighed, she had nothing that she could really say to that. "Fine." Briar said. Faybelle echoed back with the same and started to close to door, when she almost fell down. "Faybelle?" Briar said. "I'm fine." The faery said. Briar pushed the door open and she saw a huge mess of tissues. She then noticed Faybelle's clothing. She had some sort of pajamas on. "You're sick?" She said and Faybelle nodded darkly. "You should stay in the bed, and not answer the door. Do you have a fever?" Briar said. "What are you? A doctor?" Faybelle said with every bit of sarcasm. "Just go to bed." Briar sighed. "Fine." Faybelle groaned and did as was told. "Do you a fever?" Brair questioned sternly. "No." Faybelle said, her tone irritated. "Good." Briar nodded quickly.

"I'm not supposed to get sick." Faybelle groaned. "What do you mean?" Briar asked, as she was looking through a medical cabinet that every room had. "Faeries aren't supposed to get sick, from anything." Faybelle told her. Briar just nodded and took out a bottle of cough medicine. "Here, take a half spoon of this every morning and evening until you're feeling better." Briar said and started leaving. "Why did you even confront me about the party thing? You had literally no reason to do it." Faybelle chuckled sarcasticly. Briar was quiet for a second or two. "I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in a while." She admitted, exiting the room before Faybelle could retort anything back.

Briar went quickly to her and Ashlynn's room and closed the door. She sighed deeply and pushed her back onto the cold wooden door. She was alone, and she did want that now.

Briar was on her phone again when Faybelle came into the room. She didn't even knock or open the door quietly. She just came in and closed the door in a calm rush. "Faybelle? You shouldn't be up, nor here." Briar stated. "So what? I said I'm a villain, I go anywhere I want." Faybelle snarked and walked closer. "You were right, as much as that pains me." She sighed and stopped at Briar's bed. Briar sat up a bit. "About what? The answer is everything." Briar joked and she swore, that the corner of Faybelle's mouth twitched upwards for a second. "No, about that we should hate each other." Faybelle said. A small and confused 'oh' escaped Briar's mouth. "But I don't hate you. I really don't hate you, and that scares me. I should hate you and you should hate me, because that is our destiny." Faybelle rambled, wich was very not like her. "Then what do you feel?" Briar smiled softly as she sat up completely and tilting her head to the side a bit.

Faybelle seemed to consider the answer for a minute. Briar braced herself for anything. Of course she had kept her feelings a secret from anyone, even Apple. And they were all for Faybelle, so whatever the faery said or did couldn't be too horrible.

"Something very different." Faybelle finally said, the tone unfamiliar to Briar. She couldn't think about for long, as she felt Faybelle lean in. Her heart probably stopped as their lips touched, because she couldn't feel a thing except Faybelle.

The kiss was slow and lovely, but so very desperate. Briar didn't even think about her choice to kiss back. She felt light-headed and her every sense was just focused on this moment. The way Faybelle's hands cupped her face, in a way that couldn't hurt anyone. How Faybelle leaned into her. It all was just so perfect for Briar. She hoped that Faybelle felt the same.

"So, that's different from hate?" Briar said breathlessly. "Yes." Faybelle smiled a bit. "Well, it's definetly better than hate." Briar smiled. Faybelle nodded. "But we really shouldn't." Faybelle sighed slowly. Briar knew that. "What if we don't fill our destiny?" She offered. "Briar, I can't. Faeries die if they don't continue on with their destiny." Faybelle explained. Briar knew that too. "Can't you shorten the time? Instead of 100 years, it could be 100 months, or 100 days." Briar said, her voice growing a bit desperate. Faybelle shook her head. "No, I can't. It's the story, and that is the one detail no one can switch, you know that as well as I." She said. "I know." Briar sighed and lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "And after that, I will dissapear from the story, you will send soldiers to me, so you and your kid will be safe." Faybelle finished the tale. Briar felt like she couldn't breathe. She was going to have a child, with a man that wasn't even born yet. Briar knew that that would happen, she just didn't want to think about it. "But I will remember this, won't I?" She asked hesitantly. "Yes, until you wake up from the sleep. Then you will remember me as the Dark Faery who put you to sleep for 100 years." Faybelle said grimly. Briar sighed. "So either you die earlier, or we fill the destiny, I sleep for 100 years, and you dissapear from my life. For how long? Forever?" Briar asked, trying to make sense. "No, like with you, Mother came to the castle, to put the same curse on you, and then your baby, will be my "resonsibility"." Faybelle chuckled darkly. Briar collected herself for a while. She took a deep breath. "When do you have to curse me?" She asked softly. "Before I die, so I would say about 5 to 6 years." Faybelle counted. Briar wasn't happy. She sighed, remembering the kiss, and the "confession" of some sort. "You should go rest, you're sick." Briar said, her voice echoing in her head. Faybelle didn't ask about it, so she did as Briar said. Briar was left alone.

Ashlynn had come back. She was still clearly sad, but said she was way better. Briar had smiled encouragingly. She wishef that is wasn't visible, that she was faking it. But Ashlynn didn't mention it, even if she saw it.

Briar lay awake, staring at the ceiling in the dark. She groaned quietly and sat up. Ashlynn was sleeping silently, but she was definetly asleep. Briar smiled and walked across the room quielty as she could. Fortunately, Ashlynn didn't wake up. So she made her way down the hall. She knocked on a door and waited. "Just come in!" Faybelle's angry murmur came from the room. Briar went in, and the faery looked very puzzled. "What the hex is the daughter if the Sleepimg Beauty, who is cursed to fall asleep everywhere, doing in my room past midnight?" Faybelle said very sarcasticly. Briar didn't have an answer. She just shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, wich is very weird." She said. Faybelle sat up and flung her legs onto the floor. "Then why are you here?" She asked. Briar knew, that she had only one chance with this, since Faybelle seemed to have forgotten their "confession".

"I like you. More than as an enemy. More than as a friend." Briar sighed, she found herself holfing her breath. Faybelle stared at her, with an unreadable expression. "And you think I don't?" She said slowly. Briar didn't know how to respond. She really didn't. "Do you think I hate you, because I'm always so cold? Even after this day's events?" Faybelle laughed, her voice amused and breathless. Briar just stood and gave the smallest nod. "Finally, you're wrong!" Faybelle aid victoryously. "I'm acting cold, because I'm a villan! I'm evil. And evil villans, like me, aren't supposed to have feelings for a princess." Faybelle said, not laughing. Briar felt empty, but still so full with emotions. "But you aren't an evil villan, Faybelle. You're just a villan, and not all villans are bad." Briar explained slowly and softly. "Really? Mother cursed your family, like her Mother did before her." Faybelle said, but she stood up and took a step back. "Yes, really. And I really don't care about your family and what has happened, because you are not like your Mother. You are you." Briar said, they both walked forward. "You do know that I don't care about sappy speeches?" Faybelle retorted, but they were quickly watching into each others eyes, their bodies almost touching. "I know, but it seems like it worked." Briar smiled. "I wouldn't think that if I were you. Maybe I just wanted to be here, and do this." Faybelle smirked, and kissed Briar. Briar smiled lightly, as she kissed the icy blonde back.


	6. She's a wolf, but she's my wolf (1 shot)

Context: Faybelle has changed Briar into a wolf as a request, and Briar has to live with it for 24 hours. Happy fluff and a very caring and over-protecting Faybelle

Others: I've had terrible writer's block, so I haven't updated anything anywhere. But this story is kinda crap, and no one is in character, so yeah, you've been warned

"It's going to be fine." Faybelle said, rolling her eyes. "What do you mean 'fine'?" Briar growled. "Well, not fine, but it's just for a day." Faybelle said, tilting her head. "Turn me back!" Briar said. "I can't. And you knew that, so just get down from my bed and go to your own." Faybelle said back. She was staring at her girlfriend, who she had just turned into a wolf. "I like it here." Briar said and laid down. "You are so annoying." Faybelle groaned. Briar flattened her now very pointy and fluffy ears. "I can hear you." She growled. "Oh yeah. But you just have to live 24 hours as a wolf, as you requested and then this curse will break." Faybelle explained. "I don't want to wait 24 hours." Briar said. "Well, you have to. And oh my godmother you are cute." Faybelle smiled. "Stop." Briar growled. "You have a tail." Faybelle smirked. Briar looked at her fluffy tail and saw it wagging. "Fuck that." She murmured. "So, I guess you aren't going to class today." Faybelle asked. "I guess, but I'm not gonna just stay here. I'll just come with you." Briar smiled her tail wagging. "Uh, no. You stay here." Faybelle said. "Even if I'm now a wolf, I will not follow your commands." Briar growled and jumped down from the bed. "Fine. But I'm not taking any responsibilities from any trouble you cause." Faybelle said crossing her arms. "Yeah yeah. Let's just go already." Briar said and sat down next to door. Faybelle shook her head and opened the door.

Faybelle was happy, that Briar followed her. But she wasn't greatful, when Briar couldn't talk anymore in the middle of the day. But Briar still seemed to understand her and followed her quietly everywhere. Unless she saw any kind of prey animal. Or Kitty. Faybelle sometimes just dissapeared to watch as Briar chased Kitty and how she would bark at her. But then Cerise arrived to save Kitty and looked so horrified that Faybelle just had to come and explain. "So, she's a wolf? Sweet. Hi Briar." Cerise said. Briar nodded, but whined playfully at Kitty. "Ok Briar, I'll be late for class, so let's go." Faybelle said. Kitty dissapeared and Cerise left so Briar just sighed and followed her. "And don't stop chasing Kitty or anyone, it's making my day." Faybelle whispered to Briar and she flattened her ears. "What?" Faybelle asked and Briar just shook her head. Some students looked at them in fear or confusion, but Faybelle didn't mind.

Faybelle was sitting on her table, not really caring what was happening, since she was just watching Briar outside. She had let Briar outside and now her girlfriend was chasing birds and butterflies. She smiled. "Who are you looking at?" Duchess teased. "That wolf." Faybelle rolled her eyes. "What wolf?" Duchess asked and looked outside. "That, right there." Faybelle said. "Oh, who is that?" Duchess asked. "It's a wolf." Faybelle growled. "I just asked." Duchess answered. Faybelle sighed and looked back outside only to see Briar with a small bird in her mouth. Faybelle didn't excuse herself. She just flew away.

"Briar, put that down." She commanded. Briar tilted her head, the bird hanging out of her mouth. "Put the bird down." Faybelle repeated. Briar growled put the bird down. It shook and then flew away quickly. "So, this has to work both ways, you get me? You either stay in my room, or you're going to behave." Faybelle sighed deeply. Briar bowed playfully. "Stop that and go back inside the school." Faybelle said. Briar shook her head. "What do you mean?" Faybelle asked. Briar just shook her head again. "Fine, just don't kill anything, okay?" Faybelle asked. Briar nodded. "You can chase them, but you can't harm them." Faybelle said and Briar nodded. "Good, now, I'll get a massive yelling, because of you, so thanks." Faybelle groaned. Briar lowered her head. "It's fine. Come get me when the bell rings." Faybelle smiled and flew back inside the school.

After that period, Faybelle quickly walked away and saw Briar. "Hi. So, what are you thinking for lunch?" She asked. Briar seemed to think for a second and then wagged her tail and they started walking towards the castleteria.

"Hi Raven, hi Apple." Faybelle said sitting in front of them. "Hello Faybelle. Oh, you have a wolf?" Apple asked hesitantly. "Oh, that's Briar. I turned her into a wolf." Faybelle shrugged. "Why would you do that?" Apple asked. "She requested it. So, not my fault. Right?" Faybelle said, checking with Briar who just nodded. "So, how long is she going to be a wolf?" Raven asked. "Just about 16 hours now." Faybelle said. "Neat." Raven smiled. "Does she understand us?" Apple asked. "Yeah." Faybelle nodded and Briar backed her up by huffing and then nodding. Apple just nodded. Briar stared at Apple for a second sadly. She then jumped down from the bench. "And where are you going?" Faybelle asked. Briar gave her an odd look and then walked off. "Thanks a lot, Apple." Faybelle growled. "What did I do?" Apple asked. "Well for one, you probably think she's just an animal and for second, I don't think you approve of me being Briar's girlfriend." Faybelle said. "What? Briar's my best friend. And I do support you two. I mean, it definetly, probably, isn't the first couple." Apple said. "Look, even if you and Raven are together and stuff like that you don't approve of me as a person." Faybelle said and Raven coughed. "We aren't together." Apple said. "Sure, and I'm a troll." Faybelle growled. "Look, Apple. You don't approve of me, because I'm not like Raven. I want to follow my destiny, I kind of have to, or I'll die, but the point is, you don't approve of me." Faybelle said glaring at the both of them. Raven growled. "Of course I approve of you." Apple repeated. Faybelle just huffed annoyedly and got up. She didn't tell where she was going. But she knew she had to find Briar.

It took a whole period to find the brown wolf. She was laying inside a very small cave, that was in the wall. "Hi Briar. I have a question for you, or actually a couple." Faybelle said and Briar quickly walked to her and sat in front of her. "So, did Apple hurt your feelings?" Faybelle asked. Briar looked away, but nodded. "And do you think that Raven and Apple are together?" Faybelle asked and Briar smiled. "What? I'm serious. They are totally together." Faybelle smiled. Briar nodded and licked her cheek. "Thanks. So, I thought that we could just go walk around the forest." Faybelle smiled, kissing the top of her furry head. Briar nodded and started leading them while her tail wagged in the air.

They got to the forest and Briar ran off to chase a rabbit. Faybelle let her and continued flying on the path. Suddenly she heard a yelp and she flew towards it. She found Briar being held by two ropes around her neck. "This one is defiently enchanted." A small faery said. Faybelle growled. A large stormcloud quickly forming on top of them. "Let's get out of here." A taller boy said yanking the rope forcefully. Faybelle stepped out. "Let her go." She demanded. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "Let her go." Faybelle repeated. "No. Our boss wants her." The faery smiled hesitantly. "Oh really?" Faybelle asked. She muttered a curse under her breath and the boys became hypnotised. "Let her go and go to your boss, and tell whoever it is, that the wolf got away. Or I will personally kill you." She ordered. "We will tell her." The boy said. Faybelle was taken a back, but quicly untied Briar and they ran away. Briar licked her hand happily. "You're welcome." Faybelle smiled.

8 hours before Briar would turn into a human again. They went back to the school. Faybelle avoided Apple and Raven and walked straight into their room. "So, I guess it's time for bed." Faybelle yawned. Briar whined and looked at the door. "Oh come on." Faybelle groaned and fell onto the bed. Briar walked to it and looked at her. "Fine, come here." Faybelle said and patted the mattress. Briar quickly jumped up and curled next to Faybelle. "You're such a dog." Faybelle teased. Briar growled at her. "Please, just go to sleep." Faybelle smiled burrowing her face into Briar's fur. She would turn into a human before they would wake.


End file.
